Perfect Wedding
by Saint Spice
Summary: It's Ichigo's wedding day, and Masaya is waiting for her at the alter. But Kisshu has never let go of his obsession with his kitten, and he won't allow his beloved to marry someone else. She was meant for him, he knows, and she'll be his bride. Whether she likes it or not. DARK KISSHU


_So I just finished the Tokyo Mew Mew manga series and the anime (Yay! All in four days!), and one thing that bugged me was that the series spent so many episodes showing Kisshu's obsession with Ichigo and, in the end, he just lets her go. I'm not saying this because I wanted them to end up together, or even thought they would, but because it seemed SO out of character for such a selfish, love-struck individual. I mean, in the anime, four episodes before he leaves the earth with Pai and Tart, he straddles Ichigo to the ground with swords to her neck. And, in the mango, one book before he wishes her happiness, he kidnaps her, ties her up, and sadistically taunts and torments her while demanding she cries. What the heck?! After all those attempts to force Ichigo into "being his" I don't really think the turn- around in his character makes a ton of sense. I love Kisshu as much as the next person; I find him fascinating to watch, and try to analyze on a psychological level. But I DO NOT think he was selfless or sane._

 _I tried to write this fanfic in a way which would use the original ending of the anime (in which Kisshu leaves), but wanted to show a possibility of what might happen later in life. This takes place 10 years after the final battle, and (as I am writing from what I saw in the anime) does not include Mew Berri. I tried to keep everyone in character, or at least as I perceived them. This fic contains dark lemons and dub/non- consensual sex, so please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable. This is my first lemon fanfic (my first fanfic at all, actually) and I hope you enjoy. Here I go..._

* * *

It was the perfect day for a wedding.

Tokyo had been hit by a glorious spring that year, and that afternoon, which fell right in the middle of May, the world seemed to glow with beauty. In the center of the city there stood a church which was dressed in a thousand cream colored roses and fashioned in varying tones of gold and ivory. Bright pink silk decked the pews and the alter, and a great bunch of blush- hued flower had been fastened to the walls. It was a beautiful display for a beautiful wedding, and it had drawn quite a lot of attention from the press, for the renowned model, Fujawara Zakuro, had planned and financed everything so that a dear friend could have the wedding of her dreams.

It was the perfect wedding.

The young couple who today would swear themselves to one another were deeply in love, and had been for years. Momomiya Ichigo and Aoyama Masaya were to be joined in Holy Matrimony that afternoon, and there would not be a dry eye in the house. Ichigo's dearest friends and former teammates were to be her bridesmaids, and all four of them, from famous Zakuro to young Pudding, who had just finished high school, were thrilled to be a part of their leader's big day.

It was supposed to be a perfect day.

It _should_ have been the perfect day.

But Ikatashi Kisshu could not allow it.

He had tried. Honestly, he had tried so hard to forget her. He had attempted to stave off the memories with the pain- relieving drinks of his home planet, and even attempted a handful of relationships with the ladies who now worshiped him as a hero. He could have done well with girls, there was no doubt about that, for he was very handsome and very clever and a savior to boot but each time- each time- he brought the latest lucky woman back to the house his people built to show gratitude, he was struck by the reminders of _her_ smile, _her_ laugh, _her_ soft pink lips. And then he'd think of the boy who held her, the boy who touched his Ichigo, and how that nasty Aoyama now and forever would have a treasure that Kisshu himself desired so much-

Well, the flings usually ended with the woman fleeing as her host erupted in strange and seemingly random rage. He'd throw any object he could find; he destroyed all the precious metals and silken furniture he'd been offered when first he returned, and he tore at the curtains until only rags hung. The walls of his house, which was brand- new and beautifully crafted, soon found themselves covered with the puncture wounds of two sais, and the floor was dotted with the scorch marks of energy blasts he'd created in his anger.

After these rages Kisshu typically collapsed into sobs (the woman he'd brought home long forgotten), and allowed the tears to fall until sleep came and he could dream of _her._ God, he missed her so much. Never in his life had he felt such pain as then, facing a looming future without her. He was never to see her again, he knew, and the thought of a lifetime before him which held no trace of her sparkling eyes or fighting heart was nearly too much to bear.

So he retreated into his own mind.

Within a year of saving his beloved planet, Kisshu left his people to find someplace he could be alone with his cravings and his fantasies. He ended up on the loneliest planet in the solar system. It was dark and desolate and utterly lifeless, and it suited his needs perfectly. Here he could be alone with his memories and desires. Here he could be alone with thoughts of _her._

And how he thought of her!

Every night a new fantasy; every night a new dream of taking her, claiming her, for himself forever. He imagined her beneath him, mewing and naked and panting with pleasure as he made love to her. He imagined her on top of him, riding him hard, and jerking and grinding her hips as he pushed into her. He imagined her taking him into her mouth and sucking and licking and _loving it_ until he filled her pretty pink lips with his juices.

And the dreams did not stop.

Even as the years passed and he grew older, even as his mind grew dark and wicked with desire, even as his nails became unkept claws and he grew white as a sheet from the lack of sunlight on his new horrible planet, it was Ichigo who filled his mind.

How he'd love to take her underneath the starless sky which hung above the rough shack he'd thrown together when first he arrived. How he'd love to claim her with all the primal instincts he possessed!

How he'd love to impregnate her, make her round with his child, so that she would be bound to him forever, so that they'd have something they shared, something which united them. The thought of Ichigo as the mother of his child made Kisshu unbelievably hard, but, when he worked himself to an orgasm and felt his own juices on his fingers, he scowled and felt fury gnawing at him once more. The liquid should have been filling Ichigo's body, making her scream with delight, forcing her to hold onto his shoulders as she bucked in pleasure, not all over his own hand.

What a mess, all of it.

In truth he'd meant what he said. When he was a fourteen year-old boy, thin and full of mischief and experiencing elove for the first time in his sad life, he'd thought he meant it when he said he wanted her to be happy (and happy without him, mind you, for, as much as he loved her, he knew she was smitten with that damn human boy). He'd thought he meant every word, truly.

But he was so wrong.

That was nearly ten years ago, the last time he'd seen her, when he departed for what he thought was forever.

Ten long, lonely, miserable, gut-wrenching, mad, horrific years without her.

What a fool he had been, to think he could live without her. If he could go back in time, he'd give his fourteen- year old self a good kick in the ass for such stupidity. If he'd had any brains back then he would have snatched up the girl after the final battle, as soon as she awoke, and taken her away before she had the time to protest. He'd have dragged her to the furthest planet in the galaxy, where no one could find them and where she had no chance to escape, and kept her with him forever. She'd have loved him by now, he knew, loved him for years, and he'd be enjoying a life of bliss instead of the hell to which he currently belonged.

But he was here now.

It had been some tricky business, getting back to Earth. He had no space ship this time, and the planet on which he had secluded himself was in the middle of a dark, desolate solar system was not an easy one to leave. This would be useful, of course, once Ichigo was there with him, as it would be almost impossible for her to escape. But getting back to her, on Earth, was one of the hardest things he'd ever attempted. It took years- nine, to be exact, of endless attempts and backfires and finally, finally, practice (he tested the portal he created over and over again, as he would never risk the journey with Ichigo unless he was certain she'd be safe).

And so now, finally, after all those years, he'd made it back to her again.

And she would be his.

* * *

When she looked in the mirror of the church's bridal suite, Ichigo hardly recognized herself. Zakuro had spent hours doing her hair into a tumbling updo of red curls and pink lillies. The beautiful model had pinned a braid of pearls across the crown of her head, and from it dangled the loveliest of sheer ivory veils. Ichigo's dress was made of satin and circled in pale rose embroidery and made her feel prettier than she imagined. The bust of the beautiful gown was laid with tiny crystals which glittered in the glorious sunlight. A wedding present from Minto, the dress had been, and quite the most exquisite garment Ichigo had ever worn. She blushed bright red from her curled locks to the white satin slippers on her feet when she thought of her groom, her Masaya, her love, seeing her in such a piece.

Her groom.

After so many years.

They had both finished college the previous spring (Masaya had studied biology, naturally, and she had spent the past four years learning how to be an effective social worker, as her time as a Mew Mew, nearly a decade before, had imprinted on her a love of helping others) and he'd proposed the day after graduation. It had been an emotional moment for the red- head, the most wonderful of her life, and so overwhelmed by love and happiness was she that she very nearly fainted. Masaya had caught her in strong, sure arms, and held her as she sobbed joyfully into his shoulder.

It had been perfect.

He was perfect.

There was a gentle knock on the door, and the handle clicked as dear Lettuce, tall and lean and swathed in a shimmy gown of rose pink, poked her pretty fair face into the room.

"How are you doing in here, Ichigo-san?" the girl asked kindly, as she admired the beauty of the young bride, who giggled and blushed under her friend's gaze, "Do you need any help?"

Ichigo smiled at her friend, and could not hold back the tears of happiness which gathered in her hazel eyes. The kindness and friendships and love she had been given were so much more than she could have ever wished.

"No, no, Lettuce," she sniffed, as she reached to pull her friend into a hug, "No, I'm just fine. I'm perfect, actually. Everything in the world is just... perfect."

Another knock sounded, and this time a young man with a braid of lavender beside his large ears stepped into the suite. He observed the two women with a tender smile and reached a hand to touch the green- haired girl's shoulder.

"Lettuce- san, its almost time," he said shyly, still bashful though he had been dating the lady for more than five years, since he and Taruto returned to Earth to seek out the Mews and form an alliance. There was peace between the two worlds now, beneficial peace, and Ryou and Pia often used the technology from both planets to fix changes they found in the environment of either. So impressed had Pia been with Lettuce's sweet dignity in that final battle that he'd asked her to accompany him on a hike through a forest near Tokyo to observe a rare species of flower. They had a wonderful time, the two of them, over a picnic she packed and book he brought and a gentle, chaste kiss to end the day. They were engaged now, and set to be married the following year. "Ichigo- san, we'll be waiting for you at the alter. You look, er, very lovely."

He was gone then, blushing beet red, and Lettuce followed, giggling softly, leaving the bride alone in the room.

Once Ichigo was alone, she spared only a second to glance in the mirror and admire the beautiful dress once more before she drew up the bustle of roses Pudding brought her earlier that day. One last, joyful tear slid down her cheek as a bright smile formed on her face.

It was time.

Time to marry the love of her life.

Her hand touched the door handle.

And then a set of strong fingers wrapped around her shoulder, and a cold palm covered her lips to silence her screams, and a pair of frozen lips touched her ear.

"Don't be afraid of me, kitten. I won't hurt you."

The voice was familiar somehow, though she couldn't place where she heard it before, and sent shivers of fear up her spine. She attempted a weak struggle, but an over-overwhelmingly sweet smell filled her nostrils, and she fainted into darkness.

* * *

How long Ichigo was unconscious she did not know, perhaps would never know. All she knew was that when she opened her aching eyes she saw, much to her horror, not the creamy white and gold walls of the bridal suite, nor even the oak paneling of the rest of the church, but a bunch of twigs and sticks woven roughly together. Sitting up uneasily, Ichigo could guess she was in some sort of hovel. She did not need to move far to understand she was on a mattress of sorts, beside a pile of roughly woven blankets. She glanced around fervently, her mind trying to catch up with her predicament, and the terror which filled her stomach eased as she realized the only light in the shack came from a string of energy bulbs which were clearly alien.

"Another one of Taruto's jokes," she thought, torn between amusement and annoyance at the brat of alien who- when he wasn't following Pudding around like a yapping puppy- had made a habit of playing tricks on his human friends. A spider in Zakuro's purse, a bright-pink dye mixed into Ryou's hair gel (which, Ichigo had to admit, was hilarious), salt instead of sugar in Minto's tea- all very simple, childish things really, and Ichigo was often highly amused. But on her wedding day! The runt! "That obnoxious little..."

She stood with ferocity, growling insults under her breath, but when she turned to yell at the tall, thin extraterrestrial figure who darkened the opening of the hovel, she saw not Taruto, Pudding's devoted, mischievous boyfriend, but-

* * *

"Kisshu!" she gasped his name, and the young, green- haired man felt himself grow hard in his shorts. It had been so long since he'd heard her voice, her sweet, darling voice, that the reaction was instantaneous and he licked his lips with desire. She looked so beautiful, even more beautiful than he remembered, and it was all he could do not to take her right then. She wore a dress of palest ivory, which accented every soft, sweet curve and brought a pink glow to her skin. Her veil had fallen off when he carried her through the portal, as had her slippers, but he did not mind. The mussed red curls and soft bare feet gave her a look of intense vulnerability and helplessness. He liked that. There was no one to help her now.

In all honesty, he'd gone to Earth only to find Ichigo and bring her back with him. He'd not known she was to marry that fool from all those years ago(how lucky to return in time to stop the wedding). The very thought infuriated him, and he came very close to murdering everyone in the church, everyone Ichigo loved, right then and there. To add salt to the injury, he'd caught sight of his former comrades and brothers among the guests, each with an arm around a Mew.

"Why?" he'd thought to himself, as tears streamed own his white cheeks, "Why did they get everything they wanted, and I wound up with nothing?"

It wasn't fair.

He'd loved Ichigo before either Pia or Tart appeared on Earth. He'd loved her so long. It was supposed to be a love story between the two of them, him and his kitten, not his brothers and a couple of human bitches.

He was so jealous and furious and heartbroken he very nearly killed them all.

Almost.

It was, naturally, Ichigo who made him stop.

Ichigo who restrained the worst of his killing impulses, though she did not know it.

When he caught sight of his love in her bridal gown and veil, so ready to be married and loved and cherished, his heart melted and he grinned a devilish smile. That human boy did not deserve her, but Kish would see to it Ichigo got her wedding. That bastard could go die in a hole, slowly and painfully, for all Kish cared, but his kitten would become a wife. She'd have a husband who loved her more than anything in the universe, who would and had laid down his life for her. She'd be married, and vow herself to another for all eternity.

But not to that bastard human.

Never to him.

Ichigo _would_ be a bride that day.

Kish's bride.

* * *

"Hello, Koneko- chan," Kisshu said lowly with a crooked smile as he moved into the dim light of the hovel. Ichigo nearly fell back into the warm embrace of unconsciousness when she saw him. Mercy, it had been a decade since he left, promising peace. A decade since he'd smiled and wished her happiness. A decade since that laughing, playful boy bid farewell and followed his brothers joyfully to their world, Mew Aqua in hand.

But this man in front of her resembled nothing of the mischievous, care-free alien from so long ago. His green hair, though still wound in two red ribbons, was longer and unkempt. His skin, which had been very pale when she'd battled him as a child, was now deathly ashen, as though he had been out of light for years. He was still lean and tall, but had packed on muscle in the biceps and legs, and this new strength, added to a body already inhumanly strong, gave him the appearance of a powerful predator. A hunter (and Ichigo, in his presence, did indeed feel very hunted).

But it was his eyes which had changed the most.

Those joyful eyes, always sparkling with life and passion, still looked at her with the intensity which always made her uneasy, but the light seemed to have drained away. Now she saw only darkness in their depths, and a hellish glow of something she did not care to understand. Shuttering as she backed away from him, she caught sight of a sneer which revealed to pearly white canines.

"What's going on, Kisshu?" Ichigo asked, as she tucked her arms to her side in an effort to shy off the darkness which seemed to have surrounded her, "Why have you brought me here?"

In that moment, Ichigo felt so much terror she had to fight the urge to run screaming into the nothingness which surrounded the hovel. She wanted to hide. She wanted to be away from him, this man she had not seen in years, and who had always frightened her.

She wanted to be back with Masaya.

* * *

Kish watched his kitten with the eyes of a predator who had at long last trapped his prey. She was so beautiful and delicate in the dim light of the shack. He worried for an instant the darkness of the world to which he brought her would be too strong, and would sap away at her strength and light. But he discarded the thought as soon as it appeared.

"I'll protect her," he thought, as he cast a loving eye over her form. He could see she was afraid, but was trying desperately to hide it. His brave, stubborn little kitten. "I'll make sure nothing ever hurts her."

"Why am I here, Kisshu?" she asked again, as tears formed in her eyes. In an instant, he had disappeared and reappeared behind her. Before she had time to react, his arms were around her waist in a vice- like grip which had her gasping for air. His mouth fell to her ear, and he pressed a kiss to her temple before he spoke.

"I brought you here, kitten."

"I know _that,_ " she huffed in tremulous irritation, as she struggled to break free, " _Why_ did you bring me here?"

He released her waist then, but held her still as she tried to bolt. His finger worked their way up to her shoulders and he began to rub tenderly, as though they had been lovers for so long she trusted him to touch her so intimately.

"I can't live without you anymore, Kitten. I never should have left. I don't know what I was thinking, to be honest, leaving you alone with that bastard-"

"His name," Ichigo snapped, wrenching away from the surprised alien, "is Masaya. And I was supposed to marry him today! I was supposed to marry him-"

She was angry, angry and hurt and terrified and confused, and she held back sobs as she bolted towards the opening of the shack. If she could get away from Kisshu- if she could get free- she could think of some way to escape this awful place and get home. Oh, Masaya. He must be so worried. She'd no clue how long she'd been away, but did not doubt her friends were looking for her, and she knew they'd be scared. Her parents, too, were probably out of their minds with panic. Oh, it was all a mess. They had all gathered for her wedding, which was supposed to be such a happy, perfect day, and now she'd been dragged off to some other place by an insane space alien. By Kisshu.

Kisshu.

It tore and twisted her heart that Kisshu would hurt her in such a way. She'd always tried to remember him fondly- in those few moments she thought of him at all- for he had, in the end, sacrificed his life for her. Pia and Tart had come back with out him years ago, and she'd assumed (and it had given her such peace of mind to assume) he'd met some nice alien and settled down and forgot all about his unrequited love.

She'd never expected this.

It was so selfish, what he'd done- dragging her away from her wedding to try to seduce her in the darkness of some scary place. She was so furious and wounded he'd do such a thing and these feelings, combined with the adrenaline which came with her clumsy charge towards the door, left her ill- prepared for the crash tackle her adversary launched.

The attack was swift and strong, and knocked her hard back onto the mattress in the corner. She landed with a pained gasp, the pearls on her dress digging into her rib-cage, and shrieked in fear and fury as he came down on top of her. He landed on her hips, with his thighs trapping her waist and his fingers around her wrists.

"I've waited so long to have you here, kitten. I've dreamed about you so many times, just like this. Underneath me. On our bed. I've missed you so, so much, Ichigo. And then I come back and find you're to pledge your heart to some human bastard. How do think that makes me feel? You must know I love you, Ichigo. You must know I love you more than anything. How could you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Kisshu," Ichigo grunted, as she tried to squirm from his grip, "Truly I am. But I've always loved Masaya, and you knew that, and I am going to marry him."

He sent her a glare then, and it had her blood running cold.

"Marry him?" he snarled, as is grip on her wrist tightened until she screamed. "I don't think so, Kitten."

He leaned close to her then, and whispered in her ear the most frightening words she'd ever heard,

"Tonight you marry _me."_

* * *

 **Sooooo... what do you think? I only plan to make two chapters, and the second will be pretty much all dark lemon. Was Kish too nutzo?** **I don't know. I thought he was sort of crazy throughout the manga and the anime, and tried to portray him as such. If you want to let me know what you think, that would be super cool. :)**


End file.
